MEMS (“micro-electro-mechanical systems”) are a class of devices that are fabricated using semiconductor-like processes and exhibit mechanical characteristics. For example, MEMS devices may include the ability to move or deform. In many cases, but not always, MEMS interact with electrical signals. A MEMS device may refer to a semiconductor device that is implemented as a micro-electro-mechanical system. A MEMS device includes mechanical elements and may optionally include electronics (e.g. electronics for sensing). MEMS devices include but are not limited to, for example, gyroscopes, accelerometers, magnetometers, pressure sensors, etc. As technology advances, it is desirable to reduce the offset shift over time of MEMS devices, reduce the occurrence of stiction, and reduce the size of the MEMS devices.